deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kurome
Kurome is the younger sister of Akame and a member of the Jaegers. She is one of the antagonists of the Akame ga Kill anime and manga. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Annie Leonhardt vs. Kurome *Chrome Artiste VS Kurome (Complete) *Kurome vs Necromancer Possible Opponents * Guts (Berserk) History Death Battle Info Background * Age: ??? (Teens) * Height: 5'3" * Weight: ??? * Member of the Jaegers * Former member of the Group of Terror Weapons and Abilities March of the Dead: Yatsufusa * A long katana that can reanimate and control corpses * Can control up to 8 corpses at the same time * Abilities, traits etc that the corpses had in life are kept and can be used * Has a group of puppets at her command * Can work on animals as well as humans * Even if her puppets are destroyed, she can reanimate corpses nearby, though their efficiency in battle can vary. * Puppets don't feel pain and can only be killed by destroying their body or decapitation * The majority of her puppets are able to keep up with Teigu users * Her strength decreases with each puppet she controls * Used in her left hand as opposed to many other swordsmen who use their right hand Puppets: * Natala: A spear user and childhood friend * Doya: A former assassin that wields dual pistols * Run: A former member of the Jaegers who wields the Teigu Mastema * Wall: A famous guardsman of the Empire that uses a shield with a hidden lance * Apeman: A Danger Beast that looks like a gorilla and uses brute strength * Henter: A survivor of the Ban Clan that has a tricky moveset and uses a knife * Rokugoh: A defective general of the Empire who wields a whip capable of smashing rock * Desta-Ghoul: An Ultra-Class Danger Beast with destructive breath * Kaiser Frog: A Danger Beast with a long tongue and a powerful acid in its stomach Abilities: * Heightened strength * Heightened speed * Superhuman reflexes and stamina * Can easily command her puppets * Master swordsman Feats * Was the only Jaeger to land a hit on Esdeath * Could go toe-to-toe with her sister Akame * Training and constant drug use has enabled her to go against strong opponents * Dodged a sniper shot from Mine's Teigu: Pumpkin with no knowledge on where she was * Survived a fatal stab in the neck and states the only sure way to kill her is by destroying her body or decapitating her (This is due to the drugs she uses) * Is able to fight and manipulate her puppets at the same time Weaknesses * While she's hard to kill, she can be crippled * Using any random corpses when her main puppets have been destroyed are easy to deal with * Can be a little bit on the crazy side (Wanted to add her own sister to her collection of puppets, doesn't deal with death of comrades well and will reanimate them) Category:Female Category:Akame ga Kill! Characters Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Swordsmen Category:Assassin Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Villains Category:Antagonists